


In Shining Armor

by APrettyLittleNightmare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i guess it doesn't matter, i have no idea where this would be in canon, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APrettyLittleNightmare/pseuds/APrettyLittleNightmare
Summary: Based off an anonymous Tumblr prompt: Allura finds out about the Earth tradition of "Knighting" and immediately tries to perform one on Shiro for his valor and duty to Voltron.





	In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know things have been hectic lately (to say the very least), but dammit, I still love this ship with all my heart. If you do too, I hope you enjoy this. (And if not... I dunno, go somewhere else.)

She found him on the bridge. He had a screen pulled up, going over their latest battle strategies. For a moment, Allura stopped, watching him admiringly. Seeing Shiro so focused on their mission, so determined to keep them all safe in such a dangerous situation, was part of the reason why she’d fallen for him in the first place.

It didn’t hurt that he was also _quite_ handsome.

With a gentle smile, she walked up to him, touching a hand to his shoulder. He seemed startled at first, like he’d been concentrating so hard that he’d tuned out the rest of the world around him, but he relaxed at the sight of her. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hi.” She lowered her hand, and he took it almost immediately. Her heart swelled. Since they’d started courting about a phoeb earlier (or a “month,” as he referred to it), some things had changed between them, but she was grateful that he’d always been so affectionate toward her, whether they were in a relationship or not. “Have you got a moment?” she asked.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter and smiled warmly. “Always.” Then his eyebrows lowered, and a look of concern passed over his face. “Is everything okay?”

She gave a reassuring nod. “Everything is fine. I just wanted to do something for you.” She extended her other arm, which she’d been keeping tightly at her side until now, revealing that she’d been holding her combat staff behind her back. “Kneel.”

Shiro’s expression turned to one of complete confusion. “…What?”

“Kneel,” she repeated, fighting back a playful grin.

He glanced curiously at her, but he waved away his screen and did as instructed. Nearly as soon as his knee touched the floor, Allura brought her staff down to his right shoulder, then raised it over his head and tapped it to his left.

“In recognition of your valor and your duty to Voltron, I knight thee Sir Takashi Shirogane of the Planet Earth, Paladin of the Black Lion, Defender of the Universe, Head of Voltron.”

To say Shiro was surprised would have been a major understatement. He looked up at Allura, silently asking if it was alright for him to stand. When she nodded, he got to his feet and took her hands in his once more. “So now I’m a knight?” he asked, a smile creeping its way back to his lips.

Allura nodded. “Officially, yes.” He chuckled. “It’s one of the advantages to being a princess.”

His smile faded just a little as he took in the situation. Had his alien princess girlfriend really just knighted him? Finally, after a long pause, he simply breathed out a quiet, “Wow.” He was silent again for a few seconds, then he asked, “Did you ever do that on Altea?”

She shook her head. “Only my parents, though the ritual was quite different.”

“So how did you learn about this one?” he grinned, raising an eyebrow.

Allura looked away bashfully. “I know you’ve been learning about my planet’s history, and…” She was blushing when she faced him again. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me. So I thought I would do a bit of my own research on Earth customs. And when I read about this, it seemed only fitting.”

Shiro looked Allura in the eyes, in total awe of her. After everything he’d been through, he never would have imagined he’d be lucky enough to find someone like her. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers. “Thank you,” he whispered.

They stood together in silence for what felt like a lifetime. Then Shiro wrapped his hand around Allura’s staff and stepped back with it. “Alright,” he said. “Your turn.”

Allura blinked. “…I’m sorry?”

“C’mon,” he laughed, tapping her staff on the floor. “You’ve earned it just as much as me.”

She hesitated, not entirely sure that this was how the ceremony was supposed to work, but finally she smirked and dropped to one knee as Shiro had a moment ago.

Shiro adopted what he figured to be a regal (if a little cartoonishly so) stance, then mimicked Allura’s earlier action, tapping the staff to each of her shoulders. “For your bravery and selflessness, I knight thee Lady Allura of Altea, Paladin of the Blue Lion, Defender of the Universe, Heart of Voltron.”

Allura looked up at him, beaming, and wiped away a stray tear. With a small laugh, she rose to her feet and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her, then leaned back to hold a hand to her face, and drew her in for a long kiss.

“I don’t believe that’s part of the ceremony,” she chuckled as she pulled away.

Shiro shrugged. “They just added it.”

She laughed before kissing her knight once again.


End file.
